À Travers la Terre du Milieu
by StormySkyLeaf
Summary: Alylonna Gardner est une Hobbit. Et elle vient d'atteindre l'âge adulte. Elle décide de quitter la maison de son enfance et d'aller à Hobbiton, où elle espère avoir un peu d'aventure. Elle rencontre alors Frodo Baggins, le Porteur de l'Anneau, qui se prépare pour un voyage à travers la Terre du Milieu et décide de l'accompagner. Frodo/OC Traduction de ma fic: Across Middle Earth
1. Prologue: Alylonna

**Traduction de ma propre fic: Across Middle Earth.**

**À peu près tout appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien. Seuls les personnages dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de auparavant m'appartiennent.**

***IMPORTANT: Je ne changerai pas les noms. La traduction française des noms me déplaît. Si cela vous dérange, je vous demanderais de ne pas lire ou de ne pas laisser de commentaires négatifs sur ce point.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Prologue : Alylonna**

Trente-trois ans… Finalement… J'étais libre !

Je m'appelle Alylonna Gardner, ou simplement Aly. Je suis une Hobbit, avec de grands pieds, des cheveux bouclés de couleur rousse et des yeux d'un vert légèrement brun. Et, étant donné que j'ai atteint l'âge adulte la semaine précédente, je suis libre d'aller où je désire aller.

J'entendais Perogo chanter à plein poumons et je soupirai, vérifiant que je n'avais rien oublié. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était d'oublier quelque chose dont j'avais besoin et de devoir revenir. Je m'en allais d'ici et c'était ça.

Je sortis de ma chambre, laissant mon regard se promener une dernière fois. Elle me manquerait un peu. Elle avait été mon sanctuaire ces dix dernières années, une pièce où je pouvais écrire sans interruption et lire les quelques livres que je possédais. Je fermai la porte et balançai mon sac par-dessus mon épaule, entrant dans la cuisine pour dire au revoir.

Ma mère, Brerka, préparait le dîner pour mes frères, Perogo et Meroirry, et mes sœurs, Leniver et y avait déjà eu neuf Hobbits vivant dans cette maison. Mais mon père était mort et mes frères aînés, Sudo et Fragrin, avaient quitté la maison trois ans auparavant lorsqu'eux-mêmes avaient atteint l'âge adulte.

« Vous êtes prête à partir? » me demanda Mère. Elle semblait triste… Des larmes brillaient dans ses doux yeux bruns.

« Quand reviendrez-vous? » m'interrogea Perogo. Il était le plus jeune et avait seulement dix-huit ans. Il ressemblait tant à Père; c'était parfois douloureux de le regarder. Il avait des yeux brillants de ce vert légèrement brun et des boucles d'un blond foncé qui encadraient son visage rond.

« Je l'ignore, Pero. » répondis-je, levant une main pour replacer quelques-unes de ses boucles dorées. « Je vais revenir, mais j'ignore quand. »

Leniver me regarda avec des larmes dans ses yeux. « Vous êtes comme Père. » pointa-t-elle. « Vous vennez tout juste d'avoir trente-trois ans et vous partez. » Elle se mordit la lèvre… et se jeta dans mes bras, me serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Euh… Leni… Je ne peux plus respirer… » protestai-je, caressant ses boucles rousses. Leniver me ressemblait beaucoup… physiquement. Nous avions toutes deux de longs cheveux roux et les yeux de Père. Mais elle avait treize ans de moins que moi.

Mon autre sœur, Clessa, regardait obstinément son assiette, évitant mon regard.

« Clessy… Regardez-moi… » dis-je. Elle leva ses yeux bruns vers moi et j'expliquai : « Je vous aime tous, Clessa, mais je désire connaître en dehors de la maison, au-delà des frontières que je connaîs. Je vais revenir, mais j'ai atteins l'âge où je peux prendre mes propres décisions et c'est la décision que je prends. »

« Partir. » répondit ma soeur avec amertume, croisant les bras. Clessa avait vingt-cinq ans, des cheveux dorés foncés et des yeux couleur chocolat. Et, même si elle était quelque peu agressive pour une Hobbit, c'était une personne affectueuse, remplie de bonnes intentions.

« Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait. » dit Meroirry. Il me fit un grand sourire qui éclaira son visage comme le soleil… avec des boucles rousses et des yeux bruns. « Revenez vite, cependant. Vous ne devez pas rater mon anniversaire. » Car Meroi avait seulement un an de moi que moi et aurait trente-trois ans dans un peu moins d'un an.

« Je vous le promets, Meroi. » dis-je, avant de laisser ma mère m'embrasser.

« Soyez prudente, Aly. » me dit-elle. Elle repoussa l'une de mes boucles derrière mon oreille. « Où allez-vous? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondis-je. « Je suivrai mon instinct. »

Avec un dernier 'au revoir', je quittai la maison. Une forte émotion de peur et d'anticipation se mêlait avec ma joie et mon excitation. Mais j'étais prête. J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.**

**J'essaierai de poster le chapitre 1 le plus tôt possible.**


	2. Chapitre 1: Vers Hobbiton

**Voici le chapitre 1.**

**Alylonna et sa famille, Ragrin Holeman, Merura Holeman et Nina Handyman m'appartiennent. Le court poème est aussi de ma création.**

**Malheureusement, tout le reste appartient à Tolkien.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Vers Hobbiton**

_« Sur le long chemin_

_Ma maison loin derrière_

_Je parcoure le long chemin_

_Complètement solitaire_

_Les oiseaux chantent_

_Car c'est une belle journée_

_J'entends les oiseaux qui chantent_

_Tandis que je continue d'avancer_

_Mon sac sur mon épaule_

_Est mon seul bagage_

_J'ai mon sac sur mon épaule_

_Et j'admire le paysage_

_Pleine d'entrain_

_Je transporte mon sac plein_

_Je suis pleine d'entrain_

_Et je continue sur mon chemin »_

Je continuai à fredonner à voix basse, songeant au prochain couplet. J'aimais inventer mes propres chansons et celle-ci était l'une de mes compositions.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu et, si je me fiais aux gargouillements de mon estomac, c'était l'heure du dîner. Regardant à gauche et à droite, je cherchai un bon endroit pour m'arrêter et manger sans m'installer dans les champs de blé dorés, propriétés de fermiers attentifs.

Alors que je me résignai au fait que je devrai m'asseoir sur le chemin, une voix m'interpella :

« Oh, gamine ! Pourquoi s'asseoir sur le chemin lorsqu'on peut s'asseoir sur un banc ? » La voix appartenait à un Hobbit d'âge moyen, avec des boucles couleur miel grisonnantes s'échappant d'un chapeau de paille. Il me fit un large sourire.

Je souris et me dirigeai vers lui. « Où puis-je trouver ce banc, monsieur ? » demandai-je.

Il rit. « Mais c'est l'heure de dîner ! Le banc est dans ma cour, à côté d'une table remplie de bonnes choses. Je m'apprêtais à les déguster avec ma fille, mais je serais ravi de vous inviter ! » Il se tourna et me lança : « Suivez-moi, gamine ! Suivez Ragrin Holeman ! »

Je me lançai à sa suite, contente d'avoir de la compagnie. Je n'étais pas le plus sociable des Hobbits, mais je n'aimais pas être seule non plus !

Comme promis, nous arrivâmes bientôt dans sa cour. Une table de bois était remplie de bonnes choses fraises, pain frais, concombre, miel, jus, et plusieurs autres bonnes choses. Déjà assise, une Hobbit, qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge, leva la tête à notre arrivée. Elle avait des boucles couleur miel, tombant sur ses épaules, et des yeux bleus brillants.

« Salut ! » me salua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Bienvenue ! Je suis Merura Holeman. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et mangez ! »

J'obéis joyeusement. « Je m'appelle Alylonna Gardner, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Aly. » dis-je, avant d'avaler. Le pain était délicieux !

« Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites si loin de chez vous ? La dernière fois que j'ai rencontré un Gardner, c'était Driam Gardner, et il adorait voyager. » dit M. Ragrin. Il rit. « Oh oui, Driam Gardner était un voyageur, comme M. Bilbo Baggins. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans son salon comme un Hobbit normal, il devait voir le monde. C'est dommage qu'il soit mort. C'était un bon gars. »

« Je suis la fille de Driam. » expliquai-je. « Il a épousé Brerka Digswell et ils ont eu sept enfants. Je suis la troisième et, étant donné que je suis devenue une adulte la semaine précédente, j'ai décidé de suivre les traces de mon père et de voir le monde. »

Merura ne sembla pas surprise. Se tournant vers son père, elle dit : « J'ai rencontré pas un, mais bien deux Gardner, il y a de cela deux mois, lorsque je suis allée à Hobbiton. Ils ont dit qu'ils se prénommaient Fragrin et Sudo. »

« Ce sont mes frères aînés ! » m'exclamai-je joyeusement. « Avez-vous dit qu'ils vivent à Hobbiton ? »

« C'est exact. » répondit Merura. « Ils ont un fort beau jardin, rempli de jolies fleurs. Ils vivent ensemble, cependant. Je ne les ai jamais vus en compagnie d'une fille. Bien que ça peut avoir changé… » Elle sembla pensive. « Je pensais aller à Hobbiton, cette semaine. Peut-être pourrais-je vous accompagner. » dit-elle.

« Je serais ravie d'avoir votre compagnie ! » dis-je. « Et je serais également ravie de revoir Sudo et Fragrin. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, c'était à leur anniversaire, lorsqu'ils ont eu trente-trois ans. » Je secouai la tête. « Ils sont comme l'était Père. Ils n'ont aucune mémoire. Ils ont oublié ma fête, celles de mes sœurs et celles de mes frères. »

M. Ragrin ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille. « Si vous vous dépêchez, vous devriez arriver à Hobbiton à la tombée du jour. Rendez-vous chez Nina Handyman vous y serez les bienvenues. »

Nous hochâmes toutes deux la tête.

* * *

Le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière les vertes collines de la Comté lorsque nous arrivâmes à Hobbiton. Marcher en compagnie de Merura avait été plaisant elle parlait beaucoup et nous avions discuté d'à peu près tout sans devenir ennuyées.

« Regardez ! » Elle pointa une jolie maison sur une colline. « Voici Bag End*, la maison de M. Frodo Baggins. Elle appartenait avant à M. Bilbo Baggins, mais après qu'il eut disparu le jour de son cent onzième anniversaire, c'est M. Frodo qui en a hérité. » Elle secoua alors la tête. « Et M. Frodo a lui-même disparu pendant environ une année et est devenu un héros de la Terre du Milieu. »

Merura connaissait tous les ragots et les histoires. J'avais moi-même déjà entendu parler de Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took** et de l'Anneau Unique, mais seulement l'histoire que tout le monde connaissait, pas les détails.

Je baillai. J'étais fatiguée et mes jambes commençaient à me faire mal. Merura était maintenant silencieuse – ce qui était un peu étrange – et je supposai qu'elle était également fatiguée.

« Là, voici la maison de Nina. » me dit ma nouvelle amie, avant de cogner sur une porte en chêne.

« Qui est Nina ? » demandai-je.

« La fille du cousin de mon père. » répondit Merura. « Elle a trente-six ans, tout comme moi. »

La porte fut ouverte par une Hobbit aux cheveux marron presque raides. Normalement, les Hobbits avaient des cheveux bouclés variant en couleur du blond pâle au brun chocolat. Mais Nina – je devinai qu'il s'agissait de Nina Handyman – avait des cheveux longs très peu bouclés.

« Alylonna, je vous présente Nina Handyman. » dit Merura. « Nina, voici Alylonna Gardner, la sœur de Sudo and Fragrin Gardner. »

Nina sourit et me serra brièvement la main. « Ravie de vous rencontrer, Alylonna. Je connais Sudo et Fragrin. Ils sont fort aimables. » dit-elle. « Maintenant, venez. Nous discuterons auprès du feu avec une tasse de thé et nous irons nous coucher. Demain devrait être chaud et ensoleillé nous irons voir vos frères.

« Je vous remercie. » dis-je. « Je ne suis pas contre une tasse de thé près du feu. Et, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Aly. »

Douze minutes plus tard, nous étions confortablement installées dans le salon de Nina, sirotant un bon thé chaud. Je bus une gorgée et soupirai d'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Hobbiton, Aly? » m'interrogea Nina.

« Je veux voir le monde… enfin, au moins la Comté. J'ai quitté la maison à l'aube et j'ai marché jusqu'à midi, heure où mon estomac m'a rappelé qu'un Hobbit avait besoin de manger! » Mes amies rirent. « Je m'apprêtais à m'asseoir sur le bord du chemin lorsque la voix de Ragrin Holeman m'a interpellé. ' _Oh, gamine !_' m'a-t-il dit. '_Pourquoi s'asseoir sur le chemin lorsqu'on peut s'asseoir sur un banc_ _?_' Il m'a alors offert de me joindre à lui et à sa fille pour le dîner. Comment aurais-je pu refuser? J'ai accepté et ai mangé un pain comme je n'en avais jamais goûté avant! » Merura sourit.

« Voilà un agréable compliment. » dit-elle. « Je l'ai fait. »

« Et bien, vous cuisinez des pains délicieux! » m'exclamai-je. Je retournai à mon histoire. « Et voilà que Merura nous annonce à M. Ragrin et moi : '_J'ai rencontré pas un, mais bien deux Gardner, il y a de cela deux mois, lorsque je suis allée à Hobbiton. Ils ont dit qu'ils se prénommaient Fragrin et Sudo._' Mes frères me manquent et j'étais ravie d'apprendre qu'ils demeuraient à Hobbiton. Merura a offert de m'accompagner. J'ai accepté et nous voici. »

Nina hocha la tête. « Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, nous pouvons arrêter chez eux demain. » Elle but un peu de thé. « Vous voulez voir le monde? »

« C'est exact. J'ai hérité du désir de voyager de mon père. » répondis-je.

« C'est intéressant. Car, voyez-vous, M. Frodo – vous en connaissez un peu sur M. Frodo Baggins, n'est-ce pas? Bien. – M. Frodo se prépare pour un voyage à travers la Terre du Milieu. Et ce pauvre M. Samwise – Samwise Gamgee, vous avez sûrement entendu parler de lui – ne peut pas l'accompagner. Car M. Samwise est maintenant marié – et heureux de l'être – avec mademoiselle Rosie et elle attend leur premier enfant. Et ce pauvre M. Samwise se sent divisé, car il craint pour M. Frodo, mais il ne peut pas quitter sa femme. Et M. Peregrin et M. Meriadoc sont eux-mêmes partis vers le Gondor deux mois plus tôt. »

« En quoi tout cela me concerne-t-il? » demandai-je, curieuse.

« Et bien, je suis certaine que M. Samwise serait très content si un autre Hobbit accompagnait M. Frodo. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas confiance en M. Frodo, loin de là! Il est juste inquiet que M. Frodo pourrait se faire attaquer, car il y a des rumeurs à propos d'orques encore vivants sur la Terre du Milieu. Et, puisque vous voulez voir le monde, peut-être pourriez-vous être le hobbit accompagnant M. Frodo. » expliqua Nina.

Je ne pouvais pas en croire ma chance. Si M. Frodo acceptait ma présence à ses côtés, je ne verrais pas uniquement la Comté. Je voyagerais à travers la Terre du Milieu!

« Si M. Frodo n'est pas contre ma présence, c'est ce que je ferai. » décidai-je, avant de me lever. Le fauteuil devenait rapidement trop confortable. Merura somnolait dans le sien et je la secouai pour la réveiller. « Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller nous coucher. Demain pourrait être un grand jour pour moi et je veux être prête. »

* * *

***Cul-de-Sac, en français.**

**** Je ne les traduirai qu'une seule fois et c'est ici: Frodon Sacquet, Samsagace Gamegie, Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin Touque.  
Comme je l'ai mentionné dans le prologue, la traduction française de la majorité des noms me déplaît. Je continuerai donc à utiliser les noms originaux. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**J'essaierai de poster le chapitre 2 le plus tôt possible.**

**Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus. **


	3. Chapter 2: Rencontre avec Frodo Baggins

**Chapitre 2!**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le long temps d'attente. L'école, les devoirs, l'un de mes frères qui s'est cassé une jambe en faisant du ski...**

**J'espère que vous aimerez. Merci de lire et de commenter!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec Frodo Baggins**

« Réveillez-vous, mes amies ! » appela une voix et une lumière vive frappa soudainement mes paupières. Je grognai et cachai mon visage sous l'oreiller.

« Revenez dans deux heures ! » gémit Merura.

« Oh, non ! Il est déjà neuf heures et le petit déjeuner vous attend. »

« Petit déjeuner ? » demandai-je, ouvrant un œil. Je le refermai en grimaçant. La brillante lumière du soleil envahissait chaque coin de la chambre à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Lorsque je l'ouvris de nouveau, c'était mieux. Je clignai des yeux pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil et regardai Nina, qui me sourit.

« Oui, petit déjeuner. » dit-elle. « Et si vous ne vous dépêcher point, je le mangerai seule. » blagua-t-elle.

« N'osez pas toucher à mon assiette. » gronda Merura.

Exactement quinze minutes plus tard, nous fûmes toutes les trois assises à la table de cuisine.

« Après le repas, nous irons voir vos frères. » me dit Nina. « Ils devraient être dans leur jardin, s'occupant de leurs fleurs. »

« Sudo et Fragrin étaient toujours dans le jardin lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Je ne suis pas très surprise qu'ils aient gardé cette habitude. Comme ma mère avait coutume de dire : « Je me demande s'ils ne sont pas eux-mêmes des fleurs. »

Nina secoua sa tête, ses longs cheveux marron fouettant l'air. « Je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont des Hobbits. Ils ont tout un appétit ! Et les fleurs mangent si peu… »

* * *

Hobbiton était un endroit très joli, je devais l'admettre. Il y avait plein de Hobbits, de soleil, de fleurs et de délicieux parfums. Nina était bien connue elle ne cessait de s'arrêter pour parler à différents Hobbits. Curieuse, je lui demandai :

« Quel est votre travail, Nina ? »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Eh bien, je fais un peu de tout. J'imagine que vous pourriez dire que je suis quelqu'un qui donne des coups de main à tout le monde. »

J'hochai de la tête et regardai autour de moi. « Où se trouve la maison de mes frères ? » interrogeai-je.

Merura pointa une petite colline colorée. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les couleurs parsemant l'herbe, dans des pots, grimpant le long des murs, partout ! « Je dois dire que c'est plutôt évident. Vos frères sont amoureux des fleurs ! » dit-elle.

« Ils doivent bien s'amuser à prendre soin de toutes ses fleurs quotidiennement. » répondis-je, ébahie.

Je vis alors un Hobbit à genoux proche d'un massif de fleurs roses et jaunes. Il avait des cheveux roux tombant sur le dessus de ses larges épaules. Je ne dirai pas que je lâchai un couinement ravi, mais mon cri de joie suraigu n'en était pas loin alors que je me précipitai en courant vers le Hobbit. « Fragrin ! »

Mon frère, surpris, releva la tête et sourit lorsqu'il me vit. Il sauta sur ses pieds et m'attrapa dans ses bras. « Aly ! » répondit-il, m'étreignant. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Hobbiton ? »

Je lui pressai un peu la poitrine du doigt. « Vous avez oublié tous nos anniversaires, Hobbit dépourvu de mémoire. » dis-je. « J'ai atteint l'âge adulte la semaine précédente. »

Fragrin se passa une main dans les cheveux et me donna un regard penaud. « Je… Oh, Aly, je suis désolé ! » bredouilla-t-il. « Que puis-je faire pour obtenir votre pardon ? »

« Montrez-vous au prochain anniversaire de Meroirry. » ordonnai-je.

« Oui, madame ! » répondit mon frère avant d'ébouriffer affectueusement mes cheveux.

« Où est Sudo ? » demandai-je, cherchant mon autre frère.

« Il était là, il n'y a pas si longtemps… » dit Fragrin, pointant un massif de roses. Je prêtai oreille et entendis la voix de Merura et une voix masculine.

« Peut-être que… Merura ! » appelai-je. « Est-ce que Sudo est avec vous ? »

Elle répondit par l'affirmative, se dirigeant vers nous avec Sudo sur ses talons. Mon frère parut surpris lorsqu'il me vit, mais il sourit joyeusement.

« Aly ! Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes devenue une bien jolie fille ! » s'exclama Sudo. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, petite sœur ? »

Fragrin répéta à Sudo ce que je lui avais dit et ils promirent tous deux d'être présents à l'anniversaire de Meroi.

J'hochai la tête, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Redevenant sérieuse, je dis : « J'aimerais bien passer plus de temps en votre compagnie, mais je dois y aller. Je dois parler à M. Samwise et M. Frodo à propos du voyage de M. Frodo. »

Sudo fronça les sourcils. « Alylonna, ne me dites pas que vous voulez accompagner M. Frodo ! »

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux ! Je m'ennuyais tant à la maison ! J'ai besoin de voir le monde et M. Frodo se prépare pour un voyage à travers la Terre du Milieu. Puisque M. Samwise ne peut l'accompagner, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ? » m'exclamai-je.

Sudo ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Fragrin l'en empêcha. « C'est la fille de père essayez de l'arrêter et elle le fera quand même. »

Sudo grommela à voix basse, mais hocha la tête. « Très bien… » marmonna-t-il. Il m'attrapa dans ses bras. « Mais soyez prudente, Aly. Vous devez être présente à l'anniversaire de Meroirry aussi. »

« Je le sais. Je lui ai dit que j'y serai. » répondis-je. J'étreignis Fragrin avant de rejoindre Nina.

« Nous allons à Bag End ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Nous allons à Bag End. »

* * *

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de vous attendre à l'extérieur. Nous serons chez vos frères, d'accord ? » dit Merura.

J'hochai lentement la tête, soudainement inconfortable. « Je voudrais… Je… D'accord. » bredouilla-je avant de timidement cogner à la porte.

J'entendis une voix dire « Je vais ouvrir ! » et la porte fut ouverte par un Hobbit avec des cheveux couleur miel et des yeux bruns. Il me regarda avec surprise et me demanda : « Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle ? »

« Euh… Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes ? » demandai-je en retour. « Je suis Alylonna Gardner et je voudrais parler à Messieurs Frodo Baggins et Samwise Gamgee. » dis-je.

J'étais assez fière de moi-même lorsqu'il sourit chaleureusement. Les bonnes manières que mes parents m'avaient apprises étaient très utiles.

« Je suis Samwise Gamgee, Mademoiselle Alylonna, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sam. » me dit le Hobbit aux cheveux couleur miel. « Entrez. M. Frodo écrit, mais je suis sûr qu'il prendra une pause pour écouter ce que vous avez à lui dire. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, d'ailleurs ? »

Je le suivis à l'intérieur de Bag End. « J'ai appris d'une amie, Nina Handyman, que M. Frodo se prépare pour un voyage à travers la Terre du Milieu et que, même si vous désirez l'accompagner, vous ne pouvez pas puisque votre épouse attend votre premier enfant. Toutes mes félicitations, en passant. » dis-je.

M. Sam sourit et fronça les sourcils en même temps. « Je suis très heureux avec Rosie et je ne veux pas partir sans elle. Mais M. Frodo ne peut pas faire se voyage seul. Il pourrait être en danger et je ne serais pas là pour le protéger ! » dit-il.

« Ah, cher Sam, je vous ai déjà dit que je devais faire ce voyage, avec ou sans vous. » dit une voix surgie de nulle part. Je tournai et vit un Hobbit avec des cheveux foncés comme je n'en avais jamais vus auparavant. Il avait également des yeux bleus, de la même couleur que le ciel. « Qui est cette jeune dame ? » demanda M. Frodo – ça devait être Frodo Baggins, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je m'appelle Alylonna Gardner, mais je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Aly. » répondis-je. « Je suis venue offrir ma… présence, si je puis dire, à vos côtés durant votre voyage, M. Frodo. »

Les deux Hobbits clignèrent des yeux à mes paroles et je faillis rire.

« Et bien, voilà une agréable surprise. » s'exclama M. Sam, en souriant. « Vous accompagneriez M. Frodo ? »

« J'aimerais bien… » répondis-je, entortillant une boucle entre mes doigts. « Mon père était Driam Gardner, un Hobbit qui adorait voyager. Il est allé à des lieux que je rêve de visiter depuis que je ne suis qu'une fillette à peine capable de marcher. J'ai hérité de son goût pour les voyages et, puisque j'ai atteins l'âge adulte la semaine dernière, je suis maintenant libre de faire ce qu'il a fait des années plus tôt avec son frère jumeau, Perem. Voir le monde hors de la maison de mon enfance et, si possible, hors de la Comté. »

M. Frodo sourit. « Et bien, pourquoi pas. Je ne serais pas contre de la compagnie pendant le voyage et Sam ne peut pas m'accompagner cette fois-ci. » Son sourire disparut et son visage s'assombrit. « Mais soyez avertie; la Terre du Milieu n'est pas exempte de dangers et nous rencontrerons peut-être des problèmes en chemin. »

Avec tout le courage que je pus rssembler, je dis : « Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne retournerai pas à la maison en me demandant ce que j'ai raté. »

M. Frodo hocha de la tête et m'offrit un sourire. « Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Nous partirons dans deux semaines, le jour de mon départ de Bag End l'année dernière, le 23 septembre. »

J'hochai de la tête aussi et sourit. J'allais sortir de la Comté et voir la Terre du Milieu! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire!

M. Sam me sortir de ma rêverie. « Mademoiselle Alylonna, suivez-moi. J'aimerais vous donner quelque chose. »

Nous dîmes au revoir à M. Frodo et marchâmes jusqu'à la maison de M. Sam.

« Que voulez-vous me donner? » demandai-je, curieuse.

« Et bien, avez-vous une épée? » demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. « Non. La seule épée que j'ai déjà vue est celle de mon père et nous n'avons jamais eu la permission de jouer avec. » Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, soudainement un peu effrayée. La Terre du Milieu n'était certainement pas si dangereuse, n'est-ce pas? « Est-ce que la Terre du Milieu est si dangereuse que je vais avoir besoin d'une épée? » demadai-je doucement.

M. Sam me regarda tristement. « Je ne suis pas sûr que vous allez l'utiliser, mais vous devez être préparée pour le pire. » dit-il. Il ouvrit la porte et ajouta : « Venez. Ma chère Rosie est avec quelques amies pour la journée et nous ne la verrons pas, mais vous n'êtes pas obligée d'attendre à l'extérieur. Prenez un siège si vous le désirez. Je reviens. »

Je m'assis et observai le confortable salon. Il était peint avec de chaudes couleurs – brun et orange clair – et avait un petit foyer, une bibliothèque remplie de plantes et deux fauteuils. Un gros tapis moelleux de couleur rouge était installé devant la cheminée.

« Et voilà pour vous. » La voix de M. Sam me surpris quelque peu. Je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir. Dans ses mains, il tenait une petite épée – un peu moins longue que celle de mon père – dans son fourreau. « Elle est à moi, mais elle n'a aucune utilité dans la Comté. Je préfèrerais la savoir entre vos mains, prête à protéger la vie de M. Frodo et la vôtre si cela devenait nécessaire. » expliqua-t-il, déposant gentiment l'épée dans mes mains.

« Je… Je ne sais quoi dire… » balbutiai-je.

« Alors, ne dites rien. » dit M. Sam. « Je sais que vous en prendrez soin et que vous prendrez soin de M. Frodo. C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier. Vous remercier d'accompagner M. Frodo alors que je ne peux pas. » Il me chassa gentiment. « Maintenant, partez. Vous devez avoir des choses à faire et je ne veux pas vous empêcher de les faire. »

Je ris. « Merci pour l'épée, M. Sam! » dis-je, avant de retourner chez mes frères pour ramasser Nina et Merura.

* * *

**Je tâcherai de poster le chapitre 3 dans un avenir rapproché.**

**Ne me laissez pas tomber, ça ne fait que commencer! ;)**


End file.
